Ursula
by Defective Cat57
Summary: Title stinks I know. Almost a continuation of the movie of what I think should happen next. Rating for later&pending chapters. PLZ READ AND REVIEW! CHAPTER 10 ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

DC57: Hello all and once again welcome to Defective Cat57's fanfiction! This is a day or two after I saw Spider-Man 2. I was really pleased with it. Good movie and all. BUT THEY WERE SO CLOSE TO REVEALING THE LIZARD!!!!!! AND THEY DIDN'T!!!! Sorry, but my favorite Spidy villain is The Lizard. Well, I'm not gonna spoil it a whole lot but I need to get this out of my system. So we take one minor character from the movie (Ursula, you know the daughter of the guy who said, "RENT!" all the time.) and add Doc Conners into the mix and we get....THIS!  
  
Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction. I don't own anything except the plot and other minor characters that I've made up. Don't sue me because I'm broke.  
  
The blonde sighed again as she watched Peter Parker cross the courtyard with Mary Jane at his side. She didn't know what happened between them recently but they were inseparable. She grabbed one of her pigtails and twirled it around her finger as she idled through her thoughts.  
  
She met Peter when he moved into her dad's boarding house. A rat hole truly, but he was desperate. She knew her father was cruel and basically heartless to him when asking him for the rent at the worst times possible. Especially after his uncle Ben was killed.  
  
Ursula had done him a few kindnesses by prying her father away from the doorframe of Peter's room and hiding the spare key to the room. She knew her father wasn't a very nice man. Ursula didn't have any intimate interest in Parker, but she did want him to know that she wasn't anything like her crude father. She thought that he knew but she wasn't for sure. She just wanted to be friends with him. She had few of her own.  
  
She sighed again and stood. Ursula had taken one of Peter's Biochemistry classes out of curiosity. That was a mistake. Already she was failing the course, but Doctor Connors was still kind to her. He let her turn in the work late and gave extra reports for extra credit but it still wasn't enough. The heavy book weighed on her arms as she watch Peter and Mary Jane part ways. She was too shy to ask Peter for help in the one class they had together. Mary Jane was over at his apartment frequently and she didn't really want to intrude upon their personal time together.  
  
Ursula turned suddenly as Peter parted from Mary Jane and turned directly towards her. She felt the redness rise in her face and she sped-walked to Doctor Connors' class.  
  
Doctor Connors watched the scene play out from afar. He couldn't read the thoughts of the young girl but he felt the same. The same longing for something special to happen, something to make you overjoyed or, the something lost long ago to be returned. He looked at the empty sleeve dangling off his shoulder. He too sighed and walked slowly to his class to prepare the lecture.  
  
DC57: PSST!! Can anybody tell me which arm Doc Connors is missing? I think it's his right arm but I can't remember. Tell me in a review or something. I'll change it if it's wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

A hapless week passed by between Ursula and Peter. Ursula continued to fail at what Peter knew best.  
  
The bell rang for dismissal in Doctor Connors' class. Everyone else neatly filed out the door while Ursula was left picking up a mess of notes and pencils.  
  
"Hey Ursula..." The masculine voice said over her.  
  
She froze with a pencil in her mouth and looked into the blue eyes of Peter. He bent over to help her collect her things.  
  
"Oh..." The pencil dropped. "Hi Peter." She continued to mindlessly pick-up her things.  
  
"There. I think you're all back together." He handed her a thick stack of notebook paper. He smiled, stood and left.  
  
She got up to leave the room.  
  
"Uhh...Ursula." Doctor Connors stopped her in the doorway.  
  
"I know Doctor Connors, my report-" She started.  
  
"No, not that. I have an.... alternative option for you. I know you try so hard in my class, but you don't seem to get anywhere."  
  
She nodded sullenly.  
  
"Well, I think I have a solution for you. I need you to participate in an experiment. An experiment that I am conducting." Doctor Connors said.  
  
Ursula was a little shocked. She didn't know if this was one of those forbidden student-teacher relationships that he was implying or something else.  
  
Doctor Connors read the look on her face and smiled. "No need to be worried. Just a simple experiment. I've been working on a serum that I need to test. I need someone young."  
  
"What is this serum for, Doctor Connors?" Ursula asked finally. She was still uneasy about it but she really needed the passing grade.  
  
"It will revitalize human health technology, Ursula. But, I have said too much already. Please, if you truly want me to boost your grade, show up outside my room at 9 o'clock tonight."  
  
Ursula sighed and nodded. She clutched her books tightly and then left the room.  
  
Doctor Connors smiled sweetly. He finally got the human specimen he needed to test the regeneration serum he had focused his whole life upon. Tonight was the final few stages of testing it. Funded secretly by military, Doctor Connors was able to complete the serum. The military, in agreement with Connors, said they would test the serum when they got the chance. It would take too long then for Connors to get the answer he had been waiting for. He had to test it now. Tonight.  
  
Mice had been successfully tested and treated with the serum. They showed no difference besides gaining back what they lost.  
  
That's what this was about. The serum contained the genes from lizards. Lizards could regrow tails and limbs that had been cut off. Humans desired this trait for their own. Doctor Connors desired this. No matter what the cost was. He wanted to pick up his son with two hands. He wanted to play baseball with his family. Things that a crippled scientist with one arm couldn't do. He saw the disappointment in his son's eyes every now and then.  
  
He pounded the desk in is growing frustration and anger. No more. He won't be subject to the awkward stares from freshman students and his son won't be a laughing stock in his class anymore. No more. He smiled wickedly at anticipating his success with the girl. He grabbed his briefcase and walked out his classroom door at a brisk pace.  
  
He went directly to the science lab. He threw off his trench coat off and put on a white lab coat. Connors went to check all of his procedures for tonight and to test one more lab rat with the serum.

DC57: That's right one more chappie. More to come. PLZ read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ursula, already scared about her teacher's behavior, was even more anxious about being on the campus at night. She watched enough news channels where college girls are abducted and raped and possibly murdered. She clutched her windbreaker jacket and stuck underneath a streetlight.  
  
"Ursula!" Connors called out from the science hall.  
  
Ursula ran to him. "I'm here. Will this be quick?"  
  
"As quick as it will be." He replied absently. "Come let's get started quickly."  
  
He urged her inside. "Please take off your jacket."  
  
Ursula took it off and placed it on a nearby chair. Before she could comprehend what happened next, Connors grabbed her and put her in another nearby chair. Metal bands closed quickly around her arms, wrists and ankles.  
  
"Doctor Connors what-?" She tried to ask.  
  
"Don't look." He said bluntly.  
  
He held her right arm against the chair. He pumped the green serum into her vein. She gasped in pain. He winced at her pain as well but he had to know.  
  
She was still looking away, but her eyes flashed open to a knife in Doctor Connors hand. She shut them tightly as it came down and she bit her lip.  
  
An immense pain shot through her hand and up her forearm. She heard something drop to the floor. She still couldn't bring herself to look but the pain caused her to open her eyes. A warm, near burning, feeling ran out of where she hoped her index finger still was. A pang hit her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. She was gasping for air as more pain came. Tears poured out of her closed eyes. She bit her lip still and she tasted blood. Ursula heard Connors whisper something. Then it got louder.  
  
"YES!!" He yelled aloud.  
  
Was he cheering at Ursula's pain? She couldn't tell. A tingling sensation now came to her index finger.  
  
"It worked! You can look now my dear! Look!" He said happily.  
  
She opened one eye and looked at her hand. Everything was the same as before. Except there was a large amount of blood underneath her hand. It had dripped off the armrest and on the floor was a disconnected finger that looked exactly like hers. Ursula turned to the side immediately and vomited over the side of the chair.  
  
"Success!" Connors was cheering loudly.  
  
Ursula groaned in pain again as her stomach still churned. "Doctor..." She gasped out.  
  
Connors turned to his specimen. His zealous smile quickly turned into a look of worry. She looked very ill. She was quite pale in skin color. He didn't know if it was just a sensitive stomach at the gore or the serum doing something else to her. Her skin was cool to touch. She didn't have a temperature but she was under normal a normal body temperature. Her eyes lolled about lazily.  
  
He couldn't lose the one human success so far! He undid the bands but she didn't move. Connors took her pulse. It was racing rapidly. She wasn't perspiring though. That was odd. He made a note of it and watched her a little more.  
  
Ursula suddenly clenched both of her hands in a yell of pain. She bent over forward. She hissed in pain through her clenched teeth.  
  
Blood trickled down over her fingers. Connors panicked and pried her hand apart. Pointed black claws grew from her fingernails. The other hand unclenched itself and relaxed.  
  
Connors heard tearing material. The same black claws were on her feet and protruding from her sneakers. He looked up and her arm muscles contracted tightly. The cuffs of her three-quarter sleeves tore slightly.  
  
Ursula was now unconscious from the pain. Her eyes were still half-open but saw nothing.  
  
Connors had a suspicion and parted the girl's lips. Indeed, her teeth were realigning and growing into fangs. The canine teeth most prominent. He felt under her jaw to check her glands but felt her jaw crack. Connors jerked away, and looked again carefully to see that her jaw lengthening.  
  
He took a step back from her. She was growing in mass. Slowly, but she was already taller and more muscular than before. Connors needed to move her before it was too late. He picked up her body and slung Ursula under his one good shoulder. He had a cage where he had some crocodiles for an earlier experiment. It was perfect for her right now. He walked over to it.  
  
Pain shot down and up Ursula's back. She clenched into Connors' flesh with her claws and made an unhuman (DC57: I know, not a word but I like it.) growl. Connors felt and heard the vertebrae realigning and growing.  
  
He made it to the cage and carefully as he could place her onto the floor of it. He backed out and locked it. Connors, now fascinated by the whole thing, prepared to take a night's worth of examination notes. 


	4. Chapter 4

DC57: WOW!!! Thanks everybody who reviewed! Five reviews in one night! That's a lot for me. Thanks a lot! Even though I can't see one of them... Oh, who cares on with the story right?  
  
_ Connors' Log  
  
Regeneration Serum Experiment  
Human Test Subject – Female  
  
9:31pm – Half an hour ago I began the process of testing my serum on an actual human test subject. The woman was put into restraints due to possible reactions that did not take place in the rodent subjects. I administered the serum into the vein of her right elbow. I severed the right index finger completely from her hand. While in pain, I watched as the subject's finger completely regenerated itself. Success had been made for that short time, but now something has gone horribly wrong with the serum. The subject cried out in pain and I examined her quickly. Her body temperature has fallen below normal levels and her pulse was racing. She dug her nails into her palms. I pried her hands apart when they started to bleed profusely. Her fingernails have lengthened and grown into black, sharp claws. Her feet have also become the same. Her muscle mass has increased and so has her height. The girl's teeth are becoming fanglike.  
  
I fear that my serum has more consequences still than more positive things. I'll document the girl over the course of the night.  
  
9:36pm – I just checked the girl's vitals. Her pulse is slowing down. The girl is unconscious from pain but her eyes are half-open. The whites have become red and bloodshot. Her skin is slowly becoming quite dry. Muscle mass continues to increase. My serum must cause the body to produce the body building chemicals. She winces in pain when I touched her back near her shoulder blades. Something is budding there. Her hair is loosely falling out. I untied it from the pigtails it was in.  
  
9:47pm – Ursula's face has become protruded. It's like she has a muzzle. Most like a raptor's. Small points of her teeth poke out from her dry lips. Skin along her arms and legs has become extremely dry and peeling. I theorize this is like a molting or a shedding of skin characteristic like most reptiles. Darker bands of skin also have formed. Forming like stripes across her body, arms and legs. Her shoes have been completely torn away from the increasing size of her feet. I can't judge even now what her final size will be. Her feet have become slightly digitgrade. The big toe has shrunken and shows signs of moving gradually up her foot to become a dewclaw on both feet.  
  
9:55pm -- Hair has completely shed rapidly. She got up on her elbows and growled and roared in pain. A ripple down her back has cause a row of almost black green spines to protrude from the skin from the middle of her muzzle and all the way down her back. A reptilian tail grew rapidly from the seat of her pants. It's green with darker green stripes with the barbs to the tip. The barbs are long and hang down. I suspect so it's similar to hair. The darker green stripes are what I think the dark colored bands of skin will be.  
  
10:06pm – The skin has broken finally. Underneath is striped scaly skin. The scales are quite miniscule. They are not rough either. They feel quite smooth. I worry about the two prominent bulges that have steadily growing by her shoulder blades. I don't think she has been conscious for any of her transformation, but she will know who caused it. I think. It is possible she could lose her human intelligence. The feet are completely digitgrade as predicted earlier with the dewclaw. The over muscle has changed quite dramatically. Her calf muscles are completely exposed from tearing her pants. Her huge hands are accompanied with strong bulky arms that have torn away the sleeves. If Ursula were to stand right now, she would be over six feet tall. Her tail must be more than half the height of her. Another row of barbs grew from her wrist down to her elbows on both arms. The barbs are not venomous but sharp the same.  
  
10:15 – I thought Ursula came out of her unconscious state. She got up on her hands and knees and hissed loudly. The bulges at her back trembled. She snarled and growled. Suddenly out from underneath the fabric of her shirt came a pair of large wings. I do not know how that came about. Perhaps a mutation in her bloodstream with the serum. Perhaps they are large enough so she can fly. Luckily she wore another tank top underneath her clothing. Her wings fit perfectly through the straps. Her head with the barbs looke exactly like a raptor's. Stripes go down on her face and a pair of stripes over her red eyes. The irises have turned yellow. Her teeth don't protrude but are still quite long.   
  
10:30 – Fifteen minutes have passed and no other changes to her body. She sleeps now. Her body is exhausted after changing. Ursula's wings are limp and her tail is heavy. Her pulse is normal of a physically fit man and she produces body heat now. She is still warm-blooded. Claw marks are all over the metal floor of the cage. She is sleeping on her stomach and breathing normally. I will take a rest as well. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday and I do not have any classes. It will take all day to explain what happened to her when she wakes up.  
  
---Doctor Connors_.


	5. Chapter 5

DC57: MORE REVIEWS!!!! MORE!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!! Okay I'm done now. More story.  
  
Ursula groaned. The cold metal touched her skin. Her body ached all over. But it also felt different. She weakly tried to get up on her hands and knees. She opened her sore eyes. Her vision was horribly blurry. The grey metals of the room blurred all together. She heard gentle snoring from behind her. She looked up and turned to it.  
  
Her vision cleared and it was Doctor Connors. Sleeping upright in a chair. She couldn't remember what happened the previous last night. Only that she had volunteered to help Doctor Connors with an important experiment. Ursula turned to where the chair she was strapped in. The dried blood was still all over the arm rest.  
  
Ursula then realized that she was looking through bars. Bars in a cage. She couldn't really remembered still what happened after being administered the serum Connors wanted to test.  
  
She sat down on the cold floor. The cold floor chilled her legs. A tingling sensation ran down her back only. Then it ran down something else but Ursula still felt it. It was awkward. She turned to look.  
  
There was a lizard-like tail. At least four and half-feet long, and black spines down into the tip of it. Stripes banded it.  
  
Ursula was shocked, but saw it was attached to her. It moved when she thought about it. She turned around to the front of her body. She lifted her hands to her face. Her hands were green and scaly, just like the tail. And they were hers. Her huge feet balanced on the balls of her feet and four toes and stripes up her legs.  
  
Something twitched on her back. She turned directly around and saw what looked like two arms growing out from her shoulder blades. The dark green webbing in between the long spindly fingers makes it obvious that they are wings.  
  
Ursula swallowed hard and her mouth felt strange. She found a clear, mirror-like part of the floor. She crawled to it, hearing her claws click on the floor. Ursula looked down, and released a scream that turned into a loud, raptor-like screech.  
  
Connors was jolted awake at the noise. He heard the sobbing of the female creature he created from a human girl.  
  
He got up and walked to the edge of the cage. He put his hands on the bars.  
  
The creature saw her chance as grief turned into pure rage. She leapt at the bars and grabbed Doctor Connors and slammed him against the cage bars. Her hind feet gripped the bars as she choked Connors with her hands. Her wings spread out behind her.  
  
She curled her lip into a snarl, revealing her dagger teeth. Ursula glared hard at him.  
  
"What did you do to me?!" She growled, lowly. 


	6. Chapter 6

DC57: HUZZAH!!! MORE REVIEWS!!! YAY!!!! This is the one story I've written that I have gotten the most reviews going! They're what keep me going! YAY!!!!  
  
"What did you do to me?!" Ursula hissed again.  
  
"It must have.... been the serum. Side.... Effects..." Connors choked out.  
  
Ursula growled loudly and shoved him away from her. She hopped off the side of the cage and paced on all fours, like an animal.  
  
Connors rubbed his neck where she held him and got back up. Ursula stood again and grabbed the bars.  
  
"Can you fix it?" She hissed.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what exactly caused your transformation. Besides something in the serum." He shrugged.  
  
Ursula growled and snorted. "What do you need?"  
  
"A blood sample from you."  
  
"Let me out of this cage." She snarled.  
  
"First the sample." Connors said more sternly.  
  
Ursula stuck her scaly arm out from between the bars. Connors stuck the needle in between the fine scales. When he got enough blood, he pulled the syringe out.  
  
"Step away from the door. I don't want you trying anything on me." Connors ordered.  
  
"How could I do anything? You're my only chance of a cure." Ursula glared back at him.  
  
He unlocked the squeaky door and stepped back when she walked out. Ursula towered over him. Her black claws clicked on the metal floor of the lab. She proceeded to head towards the door but stopped.  
  
"Where's the roof?"  
  
"There's a staircase down the hallway. There's a sign on it that says, 'Maintenance only.' Are you going to try to fly?" Connors asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But how? You haven't before..."  
  
"It looks easy enough. Plus, how are you going to explain giant dinosaur footprints?"  
  
Connors saw her point. "I'll go with you. To watch."  
  
She walked out onto the rooftop. The noisy ventilation system was going. The night smells played with her heightened senses. The night was brisk. A light wind blew by and blew against her spines.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Perfect."  
  
Doctor Connors watched, in amazement, as Ursula ran swiftly and leapt into the air and flew off. It seemed to be almost instinct to her. He went back indoors to make more notes. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Connors' Log  
Regeneration Serum Experiment  
Human Test Subject – Female  
  
The subject was quite agitated when she woke up. Quite a difference from her usual quiet self. Emotions could be quite unbalanced now that she is apparently half animal. Fighting logic from instinct. It will be interesting to see this play out.  
  
She asked for me to find a cure. Easier said than done. Don't know if it was a certain part of the serum or the whole serum itself that caused her transformation. Perhaps my serum cannot be used at all.  
  
That can't be true. I must continue my research of it.  
  
Meanwhile I'll keep an eye on the girl.  
  
She took her first flight tonight. It was incredible. She exactly what to do even though she has never flown. Amazing. Perhaps the process was programmed in. I still don't know where the wings came in the genetic code. I will look into that.  
  
I wonder where the girl will go. Or even if she will come back.  
  
She will come back. She wants that cure.  
  
Until then, no one should know her whereabouts. I hope she knows somewhere she can stay and go unseen. Or where she can eat. I suspect the use of her wings may take a lot of energy. I don't know whether she'll need more food or perhaps she'll sunbathe like a reptile to get the energy. Judging by her teeth, meat would be a preference.  
  
I'll ask her. I have a feeling she will be visiting tonight and every night if possible.  
  
--Dr. Connors. _

DC57: Sorry about short chappie but it's possible that I might get a third chapter in tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

DC57: Three chapters in one day! WOOT! Better get some good reviews for this guys!  
  
Flying had calmed Ursula down quite considerably. She felt the anger slip into enjoyment of the breeze underneath her leathery wings. Ursula allowed herself to relax a little. Steering came naturally.  
  
Ursula would've liked to return home completely, but she knew she couldn't. There was a room vacant at her father's boarding house that the original key was lost and the spare dropped into a crack in the floor in the room. Ursula knew because she dropped it. The window lock was faulty as well. So she could get in and out through the window.  
  
A succulent smell rose up from deep below the city. It caused her to salivate. She realized she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Even though it wasn't a delicious steak or a honey-baked ham, it was food nonetheless. It was a fresh baked pizza. Meat lover's. The delivery person as well left it on his bike in a dark alley. She couldn't refuse. She needed some type of sustenance.  
  
Ursula swooped down in the alleyway and clawed the restraints off. She opened the box and ate the pizza in about four giant bites. It would do at least until tomorrow morning.  
  
She found no way to get back up on to the roof to take off again. She looked down at her claws and decided to try something. Ursula stuck her hand into the brick and mortar. It was firm and it would hold her. She made her way back up on to the roof of the building and took off again.  
  
Ursula flew slowly for a while. She was satisfied.  
  
"You owe $14.65 for that pizza!"  
  
The voice startled Ursula. She turned around. There, in the red and blue tights, was Spider-Man swinging right after her.  
  
Ursula panicked and pointed downwards and crashed into a shed built on top of a building.  
  
"I don't understand how you could have gotten in that alley with your hang glider." He landed next to the rubble.  
  
Ursula groaned and rubbed her head.  
  
Spider-Man got a closer look at her. "And you're no hang glider. ...What are you?"  
  
Ursula surprised again jumped out of the pile and landed on the roof on all fours. She wasn't going to attack, but going to run if he did anything.  
  
"Apparently, wrong question." Spider-Man corrected himself when he saw her human qualities. "Who are you?"  
  
"I....I..." Ursula tried to speak but couldn't find a suitable answer. She looked away.  
  
Spider-Man seated himself on the roof ledge. Despite her size, she couldn't have been much older than himself.  
  
"What happened?" He asked gently. It was obvious that the girl had been through a lot but was curious himself.  
  
Ursula continued to look away. Perhaps he could help her, she thought. Maybe he would have a way to cure her or knew someone that could. Someone besides Doctor Connors.  
  
"...Experiment." She said finally.  
  
"What?" Spider-Man was caught off guard.  
  
"It was an experiment. I participated in." She said again. She looked at him.  
  
"What was it for?" Spider-Man asked.  
  
"Something about revolutionizing human health procedures or something. He didn't say a whole lot. I shouldn't have done it." Ursula explained.  
  
Spider-Man was caught off-guard by the talking lizard's intelligence. "Were you human?"  
  
Ursula nodded.  
  
"Who offered this to you?" Spider-Man asked sternly. He would make whoever did this to a human girl pay.  
  
"...Doctor Connors." Ursula replied. She felt bad about revealing him.  
  
Spider-Man was shocked. His long time professor/friend did this? To a human? It couldn't be true.  
  
"He made me an offer. I was failing his class so terribly. I did all the extra credit and the homework on top of that. But I just couldn't pass. He offered to pass me if I accepted to participate in the experiment." Ursula explained. "I guess just passing isn't important now."  
  
Ursula stood up. She was ready to take off. Her body felt very tired.  
  
"But wait! Who are you?" Spider-Man asked one more time. Ursula shrugged. "I guess...nobody now. I'm sure we'll meet again Spider- Man. But must go now." She took off.  
  
Spider-Man let her go. The sun was rising. He wouldn't have time to stop her and get back to his normal life. But he knew he wouldn't stop thinking about her and Doctor Connors.  
  
DC57: Yup, the infamous Spidy makes it to the scene! Woot! What plot twists are turning in my mind...? HA! Gotta read an find out. And keep the reviews coming too! That always helps. ( 


	9. Chapter 9

DC57: YAY!!!! MORE MORE MORE!!!! Laughs evilly I love reviews! Cackles. MORE!!!  
  
Ursula landed tiredly on the vacant room's balcony. The sun was already rising over the city skyline. The warm sunlight already touched her scales. The fire escape was warm as well.  
  
She couldn't move any further. Ursula laid down and fell asleep on the fire escape.  
  
Ursula woke up to the sound of crickets. The air was cool and was very dark. Her vision was still blurry but she could make out the lights in the city skyline. Her body shivered with the brisk air and cold metal touch of the fire escape. She stood up and stretched. Ursula brought her hand to her mouth and ran it through her hair.  
  
Surprised by the sensation of her hair again she ran inside the open window of the room and looked into the mirror that was broken in half.  
  
Ursula smiled happily as she saw her blonde hair and human skin. She was beginning to think that it all was a dream. Until she looked down at her tattered pants and her shirt that was stretched out badly. She sighed at the realization that it probably did really happen to her. However, she thought, it could have been a one time thing. Maybe it won't ever happen again. That was said over and over again in her head, and she believed it.  
  
Ursula climbed out the window and climbed up the fire escape to her room to get new clothes. She changed into some pajamas and settled down to watch TV on her bed. She was well rested and couldn't go back to sleep. Ursula also didn't want to think about what happened.  
  
Her alarm clock buzzed in her ear. Ursula mumbled, pounded the switch and turned back over under the covers. She awoke with the realization that she fell asleep again. She shrugged it off and got ready to go back to school.  
  
The day had been going great. Ursula felt great; well rested and she decided to eat a healthy breakfast for once.  
  
She had stopped in the courtyard. She was passing in between her classes. Her next one didn't start for another 45 minutes. Ursula stopped because she saw Peter again. He was with Mary Jane and they were studying together on a bench across the yard. They were smiling and Mary Jane was leaning against Peter's shoulder. Ursula was just getting up the nerve to over and at least say "hi" to the both of them.  
  
Ursula still stood there. Her thoughts drowned out the noise of the oncoming skateboarder.  
  
He was pulling a few tricks to impress a few girls. He was pulling a 50-50 grind on one side of a flowerbox. He planned on a kickflip before landing. (DC57: I don't know anything about skateboarding besides playing many hours of Tony Hawk's Underground. Don't be offended, skaters, please. :- ) He turned and smiled the girls. They had a look of shock on their faces while he was in the air. He realized he was about to hit someone standing in his way. He couldn't move in the air. He braced for falling.  
  
Something heavy, hard and fast pounded into Ursula. She was knocked over on her front side and skidded a little. The skateboarder landed square on his back. Ursula opened her eyes and saw the skateboard slowly rolling by. She picked herself up to her elbows and turned around. The guy who hit her was already up and brushing himself off. He turned to her. Blood trickled down from a cut on the side of her head and a scrape was on her collarbone. The guy had two skinned elbows.  
  
"Watch where you stop and stare, retard." He said bluntly to her. He glared at her and went over to pick up his skateboard.  
  
Ursula felt the red rising in her cheeks. Embarrassment and anger were boiling. A small crowd had gathered around and people were whispering to each other. Some girls started giggling. Ursula looked at the back of the guy. He was still mumbling under his breath and inspecting his precious skateboard.  
  
More whispers floated around. Ursula furrowed her brow and snarled. She positioned her legs underneath her. She leapt at him and slammed into his back knocking him to the ground. She sat on his back and growled.  
  
"Hey, what the-" The skateboarder started to say.  
  
Ursula took her hand and grabbed the top of his helmet and lifted his head.  
  
"Stupid human." She hissed into his ear. She slammed him back down, with his head sideways, into the concrete walkway. He struggled to talk for a while.  
  
"I'm-I'm s-sorry...I'm sorry." He choked out. He turned and looked at her. His eyes were wide with panic and fear.  
  
Ursula realized what she had done. She got off the man and stood. The crowd's eyes too were shocked and surprised with a hint of fear.  
  
Ursula's stomach churned suddenly. She pushed her way through the crowd. She held her hand to her mouth as if she was going to vomit and some stepped aside.  
  
Ursula ran straight to the Science Hall and headed for Doctor Connors' room.  
  
DC57: I may be able to get more in again today. Let's hope so and keep the reviews coming. Tell your Spidy-fan friends and stuff. YAY!!! ....shameless self-promotion.... 


	10. Chapter 10

DC57: Alright, I have nothing else better to do. So I'll go ahead and write more. But this had better mean that I get more reviews. Please!  
  
"Doctor Connors!" Ursula said. She entered his room and slammed the door with her back.  
  
He was in the middle of grading papers, and luckily no one was in his room. He was surprised to see Ursula burst into his room mildly human, at the very least. But her change was happening again.  
  
Ursula slid down to the floor in pain. Her long black claws on her hands clicked on the floor. She brought one up and covered her face. She hissed through her teeth in pain.  
  
Doctor Connors saw his chance to experiment again. He opened the long middle drawer in his desk. Another vial of the serum was ready to be injected in his specimen. He thought he had a theory of a temporary cure. Possibly, another injection of a slightly modified serum could give Ursula some sort of control over her transformations.  
  
He saw his chance. Connors grabbed Ursula's bulky left arm and jabbed the vial into her shoulder.  
  
Ursula's red eyes became wide when she realized what it was. She threw Doctor Connors off her body but he already got the serum into her. She stood; her body was rigid. Her transformation accelerated.  
  
She was back into her lizard state again in a matter of a few short minutes. Ursula grabbed Connors' shirt collar.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" She snarled.  
  
"It'll help balance your changes out." He said.  
  
She snarled loudly.  
  
"Drop him!" A stern voice ordered.  
  
Ursula turned and Spider-Man was right there on the wall above the door.  
  
"Just put him down, and we can talk about things." He said more gently.  
  
Ursula dropped him on the ground.  
  
"Now, who are you?" Spider-Man asked.  
  
Ursula hissed. "I'm a monster. A monster that he created and that he can't probably cure either." She pointed a claw at Connors.  
  
"I can fix it if you give me time!" Connors explained.  
  
"How long do you expect me to stay like this?!" Ursula roared back.  
  
Connors looked down.  
  
Ursula headed for the window. "I need to leave. I can't stay here. I can't stand the sight of this pathetic creature." She said harshly. "I don't know what another vial of that crap he pumped into me will do. He put another one into my arm and I'll be damned if it'll help me." Ursula sneered.  
  
Ursula climbed out the window and up the wall of the building. She took off from the roof.  
  
Connors and Spider-Man looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Fix-it." Spider-Man bluntly said. He swung out the window.  
  
DC57: I dunno if it's a good chapter or not. I wrote it on a whim and when I was basically bored to death. Please review! 


End file.
